onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Water 7
Water 7 is a city known for it's Shipwrights. The Straw Hat crew stopped here to trade in their gold for Belly, as well as repair the Going Merry and restock. It is part of the route their log is on, heading there directly after Skypiea. Once, Water 7 had seven docks, each were large drydocks used for building ships. Each one was run by a different company. One day a student of Tom, named Iceburg united all 7 docks into one company, named Galley-La Company. Ever since the docks have worked as one, each taking orders and building ships as part of the same group, however Dock One is known for having the best shipwrights and building the best ships. Some of CP9 worked at Dock One attempting to get Pluton's Blueprints. Iceburg, as well as being the CEO of Gelley-La Company, also is the beloved mayor of Water 7. Information and Architecture Log Set Time: One Week, or Seven Days Water 7 is slowly sinking. The current group of houses is build on top of the last group from at most a couple decades before. Also, there are water-ways and canals that are use for transportation almost like roads, often surrounded by sidewalk on the canals. Many citizens use Bulls which are Sea Horse like creatures that are attached to boats to move around the city. Also, some shops rent bulls of various sizes, although they rarely rent King Bulls as they are gigantic in size. There are 3 main types of Bulls, the 2 smaller sizes are used for transport. The Bulls are good to use because they can go up ramps of water and move about the city. Architecture is very colorful, often usin a tan or peach color for the walls and roofs which are many time red and semi-circular. The houses are tiered to allow for more houses to take up room and are usually made keeping in mind the city sinks. Some Canals are wide enough for ships, but those are mostly just to let some ships enter the city so they may be docked somewhere. Pirates are generally allowed, but are warned that if they cuase any problems then they'll regret it. The city resembles a giant Fountain in a Volcano shape, because of the tiered system of building houses. Major Locations These are majors locations in or around Water 7. Blue Station This is where the Sea Trains stops in Water 7. Sanji snuck aboard here, and this is where the CP9 boarded the train with Nico Robin and Franky. THis station becomes very crowded when Aqua Laguna comes, many citizens boarding up their houses and leaving to other islands. Iceburg's Mansion This is where Iceburg lives. It is probably the largest home on the island and is generally well protected. A fight occured here between the Straw Hats and CP9, but the CP9 quickly beat them, since they were uprepared for battle, and CP9 were attmepting to get away quickly on the Train], but could not find the blueprints they were looking for. Dock One Dock One is considered the best dock of the Galley-La Company, and is the only one show. Dock One is one of the 7 docks once owned all by different companies. Each of them grouped together to form Galley-La Company. All of them are assumed to be roughly the same size, but Dock One has some of Galley-La's finest. Iceburg's mansion near. Franky House The Franky Family lives here and uses it as a base. Like most of Water 7, it is very colorful. The house has big gold letters reading FRANKY HOUSE in front andhas large robotic-esque "arms" hanging off the sides. After the Franky Family stole most of the Straw Hat's Belly, Ussop, blaming himself, tried to get the money back by fighting them, but the Franky Family beat him up, where the other fighters of the crew found him. They took revenge by destroying the Franky House fighting the rest of the Family. Franky was not there and later came looking to find Luffy. The Franky Family has begun construction to rebuild the house. They started after The Battle of Enies Lobby, and stopped to force Franky to join the Straw Hats. Turn Station This is the small stop where Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe were found by the Straw Hats. It is a small station in the middle of the ocean, serving as a quick stop for the Sea Train. Blueno's Bar This is a bar run by Blueno. Franky usually stocks up on his cola here. Also, a large amount of gossip is spread or started here. Category:Locations